MIRAJE
by Willow Muddle
Summary: Como decirte que te amo sin dañarte mas de la cuenta..... como domar tu corazón sin robarte tu libertad... SSHP SLASH
1. 1

MIRAJE  
POR WILLOW MUDDLE  
  
Antes de leer debes saber que este es un fic slash, o sea que involucra relaciones chico-chico, gay, homosexual o como quieras llamarlo, ya que después no acepto reclamos, ni ofensas pues ya esta hecha la aclaración, así que tu lees bajo tu propio riesgo... Y para los que gustamos de estas inspiradoras historias sean bienvenidos y espero sus comentarios....  
  
Todos los personajes y alusiones a Harry Potter pertenecen a megamisama J.K. Rowling.  
  
Capitulo 1.- Ausencia  
  
Las luces de un atardecer lastimero y enrojecido, recorren cuan suavidad los campos enverdecidos y calurosos por el verano, majestuoso e imponente se levanta sobre la colina un hermoso castillo milenario, desde donde este como fiel vigilante cuida de las apacibles aguas del lago azul cristalino que reposa a sus pies. Ese gigante de piedra resguarda entre sus muros fríos tantos secretos, acontecimientos y sufrimientos que es imposible recordarlos todos, aun así están ahí labrados y mudos en cada loza de piedra...  
  
Dolor, soledad, angustia, desesperación, ira, abandono, venganza, desolación...  
  
Qué es lo que sentía en esos momentos?... Cada vez que su mente masoquista y cruel, repetía la muerte de ese ser querido, todas las imágenes en lenta agonía, como una aborrecible tortura, lenta y filosa desagarrando pedazo a pedazo lo que queda de su patética alma...  
  
La frustración le carcome los sentidos y sus ojos bañados en lagrimas elevan una plegara muda, para que todo termine...  
  
-"Desearía que esto nunca hubiese pasado"- Un cuerpo desangrado cae a sus pies...  
  
Unos ojos verdes perdidos en algún punto lejano, se encuentran vacíos, ausentes de su realidad, lo hacen ver como un muerto en vida, un ser sin alma, como quien ha recibido el beso del dementor.  
  
Suaves paso se hacen escuchar sobre el silencio sepulcral del pasillo, el hombre de larga túnica azul metálico se mueve con lentitud, haciendo ondas en sus ropajes con cada paso que da, se detiene ante las hermosa puerta de fino roble labrado, con un lento movimiento las abre e ingresa a la sala, donde se ven camas individuales, así como hermosos vitrales y cuadros de medimagos y enfermeras, atendiendo a murmullos a sus pacientes. El hombre se acerca a la mujer que atiende a un joven de cabello rebelde color negro.  
  
-Algún cambio...-Hablo con voz serena, la mujer lo miro con pesar y dolor en la mirada.  
  
-No, lleva un mes en este estado...-La enfermera termino de acomodar las frazadas sobre el cuerpo del muchacho morocho, el cual aun con los ojos abiertos se encuentra inmóvil ante cualquier estimulo, su estado cata tónico lo mantiene ausente.- Albus lo que han dicho los especialistas, es verdad que trasladaran a Harry a San Mungo.  
  
El anciano paso sus dedos trémulos, por la mejilla amoratada de Harry, que en uno de sus arranque momentáneos de lucidez se golpeo...  
  
-Noah cree que es lo correcto, pero Remus se negó y yo he hecho lo mismo, no estaría seguro, además de que aquí es donde debe estar, así que el acepto atenderlo aquí- El director entorno su mirada azul en la de la mujer que sollozo por un momento.- Popy el se recuperara, Harry es fuerte...  
  
-Es tan doloroso verlo ahí tendido sin vida, cuando estamos acostumbrados a verlo brincando de aquí halla, metiendose en problemas.  
  
-Es difícil pero tenemos que ser fuertes, para poder ayudarlo...-Miro otra vez a Harry, le apretó la mano para agregar- Avísame de cualquier cambio...- La mujer asintió, y así el anciano abandono el lugar.  
  
Cabizbajo y pensativo comenzó el camino rumbo a su oficina, cuando las notas lastimeras de un violín lo detuvieron, la melodía triste y sombría le hizo acercarse al lugar de procedencia. Un salón vacío es escenario para tan afligido concierto, un hombre de negra vestidura, que resalta lo níveo de su piel, recorre con seductor duelo, las cuerdas de ese hermoso violín rojo. El anciano entra con cautela pues no quiere arruinar la atmósfera melancólica y mágica. Cada nota es una espina clavada en el corazón del hombre que llora con el violín, un desahogo al caudal de su dolor y culpabilidad, para terminar con el sollozo de un la menor...  
  
Suaves palmadas, le hacen abrir los ojos, la mirada ennegrecida se encuentra con la celeste.  
  
-Jamás creí que alguien interpretara también a Chopin- El anciano le sonríe- Pensé que lo habías dejado, Severus.  
  
-Necesitaba un respiro- Dijo mientras guarda el instrumento en su estuche, para después acercarse y sentarse a su lado.- Co-como esta?...  
  
-Igual... perdido en su mente, Noah no da muchas esperanzas.  
  
-Pero no podemos rendirnos...- El director asintió, Severus dio un suspiro.  
  
-Aun no lo visitas...  
  
-Yo no me siento listo para verlo en ese estado, Albus tu sabes lo que significa en chico, el dia que paso todo, tuvimos una pelea, nos dijimos tantas cosas que...  
  
-No te culpes, tu no sabias que esto ocurriría, ni siquiera Sirius...  
  
-Yo debí estar ahí, era mi deber protegerlo... -Severus se levanto, el anciano hizo lo mismo le poso una mano en el hombro.  
  
-No te presiones, pero creo que le haría bien escucharte, aunque no reaccione se que el te escuchara...- dijo esto y salió del salón. Severus se quedo un momento ahí viendo el vacío para después hacer lo mismo.  
  
Camino rumbo a las mazmorras, entro a sus habitaciones, aquellas que tantos recuerdos llevan a su memoria, la estancia es dividida por un par de cortinas de organza verde, en la primera parte quedan un par de sillones de cuero negro frente a la chimenea que da calor al lugar, también hay un escritorio de cerdo negro así como varios libreros cubriendo las paredes, hacia el otro lado se encuentra una mesa para dos, en medio de esta una licorera de cristal tallado y aplicaciones en platino, la cual contiene uno de los mejores whiskys, camino hacia ella, la tomo y se sirvió en una de la copas, aspira el aroma del liquido ambarino, y como si de un déjà vu se tratara, al levantar la vista se encontró con la mirada lastimera y fiera de un chico moreno...  
  
"Yo no soy mi padre!"  
  
La mirada negra se perdió en la verde llena de vida, miedo, angustia, ira... Severus intento tocar el rostro de tez dorada, pero este desapareció...  
  
-Demonios...-Pregono arrojando el vaso que se estrello contra la pared, toda esa habitación le recordaba a ese pequeño duende de hermosos ojos, camino hacia la cama dejándose caer en las suaves telas negras, llorando todo lo que no había llorado en 16 años...- Me estas matando ángel, muy lentamente con la ausencia de tu aroma y tu color de voz...  
  
-"Perdóname"- Un cálido susurro le recorrió la piel, y el aroma a hierbas los sentidos, él estaba ahí...  
  
TBC  
  
NOTAS...  
  
Vaya este es el inicio de mi primera historia slash, por kami yo escribiendo esto, bueno se que esta un poco confuso pero en los siguientes sabrán porque esta pasando todo esto, espero sus R/R ya que son muy importantes pues deseo saber su opinión y si no recibo ninguno eso quiere decir que no les gusto la historia así que la retirare, ustedes deciden, les dejo unos chuchulucos y un saludo, se despide Willow desde la academia para brujas Cakle. 


	2. 2

MIRAJE 

POR WILLOW MUDDLE

Un sueño desgarrante 

_Te seguirá eternamente_

_Son lágrimas de sangre que escurren entre tus pies_

_Remordimiento infinito de un ser perdido_

_Te rompe las entrañas _

_Te rasga la piel del alma._

_LEPROSY._

Capitulo 2 .- Recuerdo / Retroceso. Otra semana se fue como agua entre los dedos, y la condición de Harry no presenta mejora, el muchacho se encuentra absorto en su fantasia, alejado de aquella realidad que le tortura el remedo que le queda por alma, el hombre de hermoso cabello amielado castaño, observa con detenimiento los ojos verdes. -Vamos Harry se que me escuchas, háblame, que es lo que te atormenta, porque no quieres salir de la oscuridad que te rodea— Los ojos azul turquesa, brillan al ver el leve parpadeo y dilatación de las pupilas en los  del moreno—Harry?- El muchacho se incorporo sin mirarlo. Para después salir corriendo, Noah reacciono lento para poder alcanzarlo.—Madame Pomfrey...- llamo a la enfermera para después salir en busca de Harry. 

El moreno corría por el pasillo, vestido con su pijama lisa blanca, descalzo sintiendo el frío de la piedra, pero esto no detuvo su carrera, el quería escapar, salir de ese lugar que tanto le ha dado dolor, su rostro bañado en lagrimas, impidiéndole ver por donde ver, cayendo de bruces sollozando amargamente adoptando una posición fetal...

-Estas muerto... muerto...

-Por Merlín, Harry...—Popy le cubrió con una manta y le acuno en sus brazos, tratando de consolar al probre chico, Noah se acerco y levanto el delgaducho cuerpo del moreno. El cual se resintió y comenzo a agitarse.

-No! ! ! ! Suéltame ! ! !...—El chico comenzó a patalear, golpear, rasguñar, como un gato agredido, el medímago apenas si podía sostenerlo.

-Tranquilo, shhh... quieto todo esta bien—El hombre recibió un golpe que le abrió el labio—Por Merlín Harry  tranquilo, _inmovilus habeas ....—_El hechizo dejo inmóvil al moreno, en un estado anestésico.

-Severus...—El leve susurro , ahogado por los quejidos y las oraciones incoherentes de sufrimiento. Madame Pomfrey y el medímago volvieron a la enfermería, le recostaron y lo ataron. La vista de la mujer se nubla por las lagrimas al ver el estado del chico, es tan deprimente verlo ahí sin saber lo que dice o siente, el Harry que tiene frente a su ojos no es el muchacho de años atrás, no este es un chico en decaída, sin ganas de vivir, atado a una vida que el no quería vivir, jugando en un destino que cruelmente le ha hecho la vida trizas...

-Noah esto es necesario...

-Si, no quiero que se vuelva a escapar, se que es doloroso verlo así, pero no podemos abusar de los hechizos y de las medí pociones, esto es lo mejor dentro de lo peor—Termino de brochar las hebillas, retiro el hechizo, Harry comenzó a forcejear las ataduras pero todo fue en vano.

-Le avisare al director...—La mujer salió rumbo a la dirección. Caminaba con apuro por el pasillo cuando se encontró son el profesor Snape.

-Paso algo Popy...-Severus pregunto tratando de no sonar impaciente, la mujer asintió...

-El chico reaccionó, no como esperamos pero por lo menos ya no esta ausente. Voy por el director—La mujer desapareció  dando vuelta a ña esquina. El hombre se quedo ahí, algo le hizo moverse rumbo a la enfermería.

Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a las puertas, su corazón latía a mil por hora, toda esa incertidumbre de meses atrás estaba ahí calándole el alma, abrió con suavidad la puerta y entro, para encontrarse con la escena mas angustiante y dolorosa, Harry lucha contra las ataduras, llorando y maldiciendo a medio mundo.

-Severus...

-Noah.... puedo acercarme.

-Claro, le hara bien no ha dejado de llamarte.—El hombre de ojos azules le sonrio, Severus camino hasta donde se encuentra el chico.

-Los odio, porque me hacen esto, me quema, quiero morir... Severus porque....

-Shhsh, aquí estoy Harry, tranquilo...- Severus se sentó en la cama cerca de la cabecera, le acaricio el rostro, los ojos verdes e hinchados, se clavaron el las profundidades oscuras del pelinegro.

-Porque Severus, porque me abandonaste... tu...—Las gemas verdes se volvieron mas oscuras y rojizas—Te odio...—El hombre sintió que estas palabras le quemaron como un hierro al rojo vivo, el chico lo miraba con desprecio, para después transformarse en dolor, y  soltar de nuevo el llanto.

-No te dejare ya pequeño, siempre voy a estar a tu lado, duerme duende no me voy a ir ningún lado...

Harry cerro los ojos arrullado por la hechizante y varonil voz de Severus, que le susurra frases de consuelo y... porque  no de amor. Mientras que los recuerdos vuelve a su atormentada mente...

FLASH BACK

La humedad y el olor a rancio de las mazmorras lo tenia enfermo, cumplía otro castigo, el sexto para ser exactos en lo que iba el semestre de su 'querido' profesor de pociones ...

-Vamos Potter, esos calderos aun están sucios, debe poner el mismo empeño que pone para meterse en problemas—Snape entro mirando al chico, que friega los calderos tratando de quitar ese masa pegada al fondo de los mismos, el chico se encuentra con la ropa toda batida, los ojos centellaron ante el comentario del hombre mayor, pero no dijo nada no quería estar en detención por el resto del semestre, Sverus disfruto ver la impotencia y el coraje en esa mirada, de verdad que la venganza era algo realmente dulce... Harry continuo con su labor ignorando los comentarios del hombre que no paraba de decirle lo inútil que era, el chico comenzó a tallar mas fuerte al desear que fuera la cara de Snape en lugar del caldero.—Eso es parece que al fin encontró la motivación que necesitaba para su apatía...

-Y no sabe lo buena que es...—Contesto mientras carga dos calderos para llevarlos al estante correspondiente, pero en el trayecto tropezó, volcando sobre si uno lleno de frascos, libros, pergaminos y otras tantas cosas. El sonido fue ensordecedor,  Severus protegió al chico. Las respiraciones de ambos eran gitadas—Profesor?

-Potter esta bien?—Severus se incorporo pero un dolor punzante en su costado le dibujo en su rostro estoico una mueca de dolor y lo detuvo, Harry se levanto rápidamente,  tratando de ayudarlo, el hombre rechazo el contacto, se levanto con dificultad. El chico entendió, simplemente asintió a su cuestionamiento, sin dejar de notar el temblor que recorrió el cuerpo de su maestro, le sujeto por el brazo, cuando otra sacudida se apodero del mayor.

-No me toque Potter, termine de limpiar y váyase.- Severus lo aparto con brusquedad y salió del laboratorio con paso lento, Harry se quedo ahí mirando la puerta por donde salió el hombre. Pasaron algunos minutos y volvió a si tarea, acompañado de una vocecilla molesta y ladina que es su conciencia gritando, es tu culpa... es tu culpa...

Así el adolescente termino de recoger todo, saliendo pasada la media noche, con la espalda molida y el sueño sobre los párpados, pero aun con la preocupación oprimiéndole el pecho por el profesor, quería saber si estaba bien...

-'No seas idiota Harry, ese hombre te detesta y si te apareces en sus aposentos, es capaz de arrancarte la cabeza'...- El moreno hundió la mano en su túnica donde guarda el mapa del merodeador-'Nada pierdes'...—Rápidamente lo saco e invoco el hechizo, líneas, trazos, marcas, figuras, lugares y nombres dieron forma al maravilloso mapa del merodeador, con esto comenzó a caminar rumbo a la dirección señalada, pero en la bifurcación...—'Espera un segundo, desde cuando te importa que le pase a Severus-amargado-grasoso-frustrado-escoria-Snape'...—El moreno suspiro, guardo el mapa y cambio su camino rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor...-_ ROGUE...-_Susurro al cuadro que de la señora gorda, entro y casi por inercia llego al dormitorio de sexto, entro y camino hacia el baño se ducho, se coloco su pijama, boto la ropa sucia en el canasto con su nombre, salió se fue a su cama, donde se acostó, para dormirse con el ultimo pensamiento dirigido hacia el profesor Snape....

N/A.... Hola como están, espero que bien siento haber me tardado con este capitulo, pues estoy en exámenes y morfología ocupa casi todo mi tiempo, pero bueno aquí esta, a partir de este se narra como es que llegaron a estar juntos Harry y Severus, así como el explicar el  porque de su estado. Ah casi lo olvido no mencionare nada del quinto libro pues muchos no lo han leído y a mi me ha dejado frustrada, algunas veces me vi tentada a quemarlo, pero no paso así que lo deje por la paz, bueno espero lo disfruten  y como siempre saludos y espero sus r/r, los cuales quiero agradecer a: Zenkhen, Cerberusmon, Txiri y Fénix, gracias chicos por sus comentarios.

Hasta el próximo capitulo....

Willow Muddle de la academia Cackle para brujas.

_  
  
_


	3. 3

Miraje Por Willow Muddle Sombras caídas como la rama 

_De un árbol sin vida _

_Angustia y dolor_

_Que te come de noche y de día_

_Lentamente miras como se escapa la luz del día_

_Buscas la salvación _

_Cortando el aire con que respiras._

_"Leprosy"_

**Capitulo 3.- Devorando sueños...**

La oscuridad se extendió como el suave y mágico oleaje de un mar nocturno, cubriendo todo el bosque, despertando a la oscuridad la vida nocturna.

El canto de un halcón rompió el sepulcral silencio, el ave recorrió el cielo estrellado custodiado por la luna menguante, la criatura planeo por unos segundos, para después descender con suavidad en el brazo extendido de un hombre con los ojos dorados y devoradores.

-Lo hiciste bien...-dijo mientras le acaricia el pacho, escuchando en respuesta de agrado un gorgoreo, con suavidad lo deposita en el piso y donde antes estaba el halcón, ahora se encuentra un muchacho...-Felicidades, ahora duraste mas tiempo.

-No se porque el ser animago no mejora mi visión.

-Tu padre se pregunto lo mismo.-Remus inicio el camino de regreso a Hogwarts. Harry le siguió de cerca, iban charlando de trivialidades, cuando un dolor quemante hizo caer a Harry.

-Ahh, arg... que pare!.... me quema...-La cicatriz comenzó a escocerle, así como su cabeza amenazaba con estallarle, su visión se torno rojiza.

-Harry!? Qué pasa?... tranquilo....- Remus le abrazo, sintiendo los espasmos en el cuerpo del muchacho el cual se aferraba a su cuerpo, como un naufrago a su única posibilidad de vida...- Harry respira.... maldición respira...-El muchacho ya no gemía, ni se quejaba, todo se torno oscuro.

Sonidos secos de cuerpos cayendo inertes contra la madre tierra, bañando sus entrañas con sangre dolorosa, voces angustiosas clamando piedad, la cual no llega mientras queman su piel en incontables hechizos y maldiciones, una sombra mortal devora sus vidas una a una, como un mortal depredador en festín de su presa... Una risa funesta se impone ante la suplicas y sollozos de dolor para ser acallados por dos palabras ya dogma de muerte... 

Gemidos, lamentos, gritos de muerte y temor, hacen melodías de muerte en los oídos del mudo testigo, que en su mirada bañada en angustia, se agita ante la visión de esta criatura moustrosa que encuentra un placer insano en el sufrimiento y decadencia de esos patéticos seres, que desafortunadamente se cruzan en su camino hacia él, su testigo secreto, su presa principal... Harry Potter.... 

-Nooooo!...-En brusco movimiento se incorpora en la cama, sudando, gimoteando en dolor... su cicatriz sangra al igual que la comisura de sus labios.

-Todo esta bien Harry, tranquilo....-Dumbledore le acaricia el cabello, el chico se refugia en los brazos del anciano, el cuales le estrecha con cariño, para después limpiar la sangre y secar las lagrimas de las sonrojadas mejillas, enciende un par de velas mas. Ante la iluminación son mas perceptibles los golpes, pero la cicatriz de nuevo se encuentra en carne viva.- Dime que paso...

El moreno respiro profundo y le contó lo sucedido en su sueño o visón. Voldemort asesinando y torturando, los cuerpos destrozados regados por doquier, el olor a podredumbre, los gritos, lamentos y burlas... Harry no pudo continuar pues el llanto le corto la voz.

-Shhh, esta bien, toma bebe, te hará sentir mejor- El anciano le dio un vaso con un poción par dormir sin sueños, lo que sumió a Harry en un profundo letargo. El anciano le arropo, le dio el ultimo vistazo y camino rumbo a la oficina de Madame Pomfrey, donde lo esperan Remus, Minerva, Sirius, Severus y la misma enfermera.

-Adelante...-La mujer le dejo pasar, saludo a los presentes, los cuales tienen un gesto velado.

-Albus como se encuentra Harry...-Sirius pregunto tratando de mantener la calma.

-Sus visiones se están haciendo palpables en su cuerpo, el vinculo que lo mantiene unido a Voldemort se esta haciendo cada vez mas fuerte, lo que lleva a Harry a sufrir algunos daños.- Albus acepto la tasa de te que le tendía Popy, miro con calma y angustia a Sirius y después a los presentes.-La psiquis de Harry esta muy frágil en cualquier momento puede perder el control, me temo que esto sea aprovechado por Voldemort  y pueda lastimarlo a tal grado de llevarlo a la muerte.

-ESO no podemos permitirlo!!... tenemos que romper la conexión.-Sirius se exalto, Remus le sostuvo de la mano tratando de calmarlo.

-Sirius tiene razón, debe haber alguna forma, pues algo es seguro no podemos impedir que duerma.-Dijo Remus.

-Severus tu que piensas.-El anciano miro al hombre recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, el gesto neutro y los ojos cerrados.

-Es una situación complicada, el suero nightmare, es uno de los mas fuertes en su tipo, pero si abusamos de el, él sr. Potter puede caer en un estado de insomnio-Severus abrió sus ojos, dejando ver la fría y calculadora mirada negra- Lo que sugiero hacer es una suspensión con la poción de las agonías.

-Vaya Snape, perece que tu cerebro no funciona, ese hechizo es muy arriesgado, si fallamos Harry...

-Se te ocurre algo mejor Black- Las obsidianas retaron a los zafiros.

-Que piensan los demás...-El director miro a Minerva.

-Si no hay otra salida, pero tendríamos que consultar al Sr. Potter...

-Bien, hablemos con el...-Dijo Dumbledore, y salió acompañado por Sirius y Severus. El trio se acerco a la cama donde descansa el chico, Sirius y Snape apreciaron  cada golpe, rasguño y herida en al piel canela. Enervarte...

Harry despertó sudoroso, su mirada verde se encuentra veteada en un rojo intenso haciéndolo ver fiero y salvaje.

-Profesor?...

-Harry, hemos estado platicando sobre lo sucedido y encontramos una forma de evitar o controlar al máximo tus visiones...-Albus se sentó-Es un método muy arriesgado. 

-Como funciona?...-Pregunto mirando al director para terminar  después en su tutor.

-Severus se lo explicas...

-Vera Sr. Potter, el hechizo se llama "Muro de las agonías", es muy complicado, lo que se hace es sumirle en un estado hipnótico por medio de una poción realizada en luna nueva, un mensajero entrara en su mente y realizara el bloqueo, claro esto no evitara algunas visiones, pues la psiquis que le une a Voldemort es muy fuerte,-Severus respiro profundo, Harry en ningún momento lo miro pues aun estaba el recuerdo del rechazo y la culpabilidad de su noche de detención- Al realizar este ritual se corren muchos riesgos tanto para usted como para el mensajero ya que compartirán sus energías mentales, así como el que se mezclen algunos pensamiento y recuerdos. 

-Que pasa si Voldemort se da cuenta?-Hasta ese momento encaro la mirada negra, encontrándose algo que no esperaba, angustia y temor...serian por él....

-Puede que no despierte o en el peor de los casos eliminar a su mensajero, repeler el hechizo y controlar tanto su mente como su cuerpo...-Sirius le sujeto la mano. Eso hizo que rompiera el contacto visual con Severus para ver a su padrino.

-Harry quieres correr el riesgo?...

-Si eso me impide ver a Voldemort.... si

-Bien, lo primero es que descanses ya que se necesita mucha energía, Saverus prepara la poción, el ritual se hará hasta la siguiente luna nueva, de acuerdo...-El director los miro y todos asintieron.

Harry salió de la enfermería la tarde siguiente, Hermione y Ron lo cuestionaron sobre su salud, a lo que el chico moreno contesto que estaba bien, pero el color de los ojos de Harry les decía que algo estaba mal, este hacia que el moreno se viera temible...

-Harry de verdad te encuentras bien- Hermione insistió.

-Si Her, no se preocupen.

-El nos miente...-dijo la chica al verlo subir las escaleras...-Esos vetos escarlatas en sus ojos no me gustan...

-A mi tampoco, pero no podemos forzarlo a que nos cuente... Pero puedes estar tranquila tratare de hablar con él...-Ron le abrazo un momento, le dio un beso en la frente y también subió las escaleras rumbo a los dormitorios de sexto, entro para encontrarse con una imagen que no esperaba ver, no en su amigo... 

Harry esta de pie frente al espejo con ligeros cortes en las muñecas y en el rostro, sus ojos reflejaban terror y dolor, mientras que lagrimas rojas cubren sus mejillas. El pelirrojo corrió hacia él, lo tomo por los hombros y lo sacudió, el moreno se estremeció y callo inconsciente y comenzó a convulsionarse, Ron lo subio a la cama y pronto le aviso a Herminone y esta a la enfermera.

-Salgan...- Dijo el profesor Snape cuando llego acompañado de la enfermera, Ron y Her lo miraron dutativos pero obedecieron... El hombre se acerco al chico el cual ya se encontraba estable, al querer tocarlo un inclemente dolor se apodero de su cuerpo haciéndolo caer, ese dolor quemante que produce la maldición cruiciatus...

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Severus...-La voz siseante y mortal de el señor oscuro, inundo el dormitorio, los ojos de Harry se abrieron dejándolos ver rojos como la sangre- La traición es algo que no perdono... Y eso lo sabes muy bien ....-El hombre de negros cabellos volvió a retorcerse de dolor... Le enfermera salió del dormitorio corriendo para llamar al Director...-El chico es mío Severus, tu estuviste presente cuando lo hice mío y las marcas en su espalda son testigos  de ello, así que no intenten separarlo de mí, tarde que temprano el vendra a mi por su propia voluntad... así que no lo olvides Severus....-El dolor termino, sus ojos se abrieron, encontrándose en la enfermería, se un movimiento rápido se incorporo en la cama.

-Será mejor que te recuestes amigo mío...

-Albus que sucedió y él chico...

-Esta dormido, que curioso el pregunto lo mismo...-el hombre sonrió y tomo asiento en la silla, Severus lo miro extrañado, no era momento para sonreír.

-El se dio cuenta de todo lo que paso con el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-Si, Tom deja que Harry observe todo lo que él hace, le gusta torturarlo de esa manera, sabe que el punto débil de Harry son sus sentimientos, con la tortura física no lograra mucho pero con la psicológica y la sentimental, romperá toda barrera, por eso debemos adelantar el ritual de agonías.

-El sospecha lo que queremos hacer... Me temo que intente algo...

-Todo saldrá bien mientras el no sepa que hechizo utilizaremos, la poción esta lista.

-Si, pero eso lo debilitara...

-Lo se pero no podemos dejar que Voldemort avance mas en Harry, mañana haremos el ritual descansa lo necesitas.

A la mañana siguiente Snape, salió de la enfermería tenia que preparar todo para esa noche, con pasos seguros caminaba hacia su despacho cuando se encontró con el moreno.

-Potter debería estar durmiendo, hoy será el ritual ocupara cada gota de energía que hay en su enclenque cuerpo para soportarlo.-Severus miro al chico que pronto esquivo sus ojos...

-Yo... yo solo quería disculparme... lo que sucedió ayer...-Harry llevo una mano hacia su cicatriz, la voz del chico era mas ronca de lo normal, en ningún momento levanto la mirada...-También por lo de la noche de detención, yo no tuve cuidado con... 

-No es necesario... ahora...arggghhh- Severus cayo al suelo, respirando trabajosamente. Harry se acerco lo que hizo que el dolor se incrementara.- Va... váyase... ahhh ahhh...

-Profesor... yo no puedo dejarlo, ocupa ayuda...-Harry se acerco mas hasta tocarlo, Severus se estremeció, e intento empujarlo pero el dolor le quemaba...

-No entiende Potter usted es el que me lastima...-dijo con respiración entre cortada, el moreno se quedo frío ante las palabras del mayor, algo en su corazón se rompió, suaves y mudas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

-Yo... lo lamento...-Harry salió corriendo de ahí, no quería que el hombre volviera a repetir esas palabras, y lo odio mas que nunca...

-Harry donde andas, pensamos que estarías en la enfermería, como te encuentras...

-Mejor...

-No es verdad, haz estado llorando, que pasa Harry ya no confías en nosotros...

-Her, Ron no es eso, es muy complicado después hablamos-El moreno entro al comedor, seguido por sus amigos, involuntariamente llevo su mirada a la mesa de profesores buscando a Snape, pero este no estaba a Harry le dolió...

"No entiende Potter usted es el que me lastima..."

Otra vez esas palabras... Se obligó a olvidarlo e intento desayunar pero fue en vano, así que se levantó.

-Nos vemos en clase.-Dijo y salió del comedor. Harry caminaba rumbo a las mazmorras, cuando una visión lo hizo caer de bruces, con la cicatriz quemándolo, su visón se torno escarlata y su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir varios golpes, así como la sensación de frío y caliente recorriéndole la piel, varios rasguños se provocaba por la desesperación de tratar de arrancarse el dolor de la maldición cruciatus... En sus ojos las imágenes pasan como una película moustrosa, cuerpos mutilados y gritos ensordeciéndolo. El moreno hizo acopio de toda su fuerza mental para terminar esa tortura... Respirando con dificultad y tratando de calmar el dolor, se levanto y siguió su camino...

-Vaya Potter, por fin alguien te puso en tu lugar...

-Ahora no Malfoy...-Harry entro al laboratorio, ignorando a Draco-niño-mimado-rico-Malfoy

-Desde cuando te pasa esto Severus...-El director lo miro.

-Comenzó hace un par de semanas, pero lo mas intenso fue la noche que tuve detención con Potter  y esta mañana fue mas intenso.

-Harry estaba cerca.

-Si

-Donde es el dolor Severus?

-En la espalda, en el pecho del lado izquierdo al igual que en el costado.... Albus el dolor es similar al de un cruciatus.

-Así no podremos hacer el ritual...

-Pero y Harry... perdón Potter ...-Severus volvió a su careta fría.-Debemos hacer el ritual ya vio lo sucedido en los dormitorios de Gryffindor, no podemos permitir que pase de nuevo.

-Bien, como gustes Severus, puedes retirarte.-Albus sonrió, Severus hizo una pequeña inclinación y salió del despacho...

"Porque diablos lo llame Harry...."

Entro al laboratorio marcado con el numero 6 el cual se lleno de silencio cuando los alumnos lo vieron entrar, su capa corto el aire con elegantes movimientos, recorrió con la mirada fría el laboratorio hasta el lugar donde estaba Harry, el cual no levanto la mirada, pero sabia que el profesor lo miraba, lo sentía....

-Bien, la poción que realizaremos hoy, es una poción llamada _levite..._- el hombre comenzó a anotar los ingredientes en la pizarra, para después acomodar las parejas de trabajo y como siempre Harry termino con Draco.

-El sonido de buburjeantes calderos, morteros pulverizando semillas, suaves voces repitiendo las instrucciones o haciendo comentarios  llenaron el laboratorio.

-Estas estúpido mas esta mañana...-La voz viperina de Draco a su espalda lo crispo.

-Y ahora que Malfoy?- Harry se apoyo en la mesa y lo miro.

-Hace minutos que te estoy hablando....

-Y que decías?

-Que te apures con las flores...-Harry bufo, se dio la vuelta y continuó cortando las pequeñas florcillas de mostaza.

El profesor comenzó a dar su recorrido de revisión, cuando paso por el lugar de Harry y Draco, este ultimo hizo que el moreno tirara las pequeñas flores.

-Potter levántelas, antes de que le reste puntos a Gryffindor- Severus lo miro.

-Si...-Harry se inclino en un rápido movimiento pero o grave error, su nariz comenzó a sangrar, al igual que sus ojos, Severus vio la sangre teñir el piso, haciendo caso omiso al dolor que lo invadió, tomo al moreno por los hombros he hizo que se levantara.

-Potter, míreme....-Severus tomo la barbilla del chico, la mirada verde-rojiza se perdió en la negra.

-El vendrá por mi...-Harry llevo una de sus manos hacia el rostro de Severus, rozo una de las mejillas, en una suave caricia, lo que fue para el hombre una tortura de fuego...-No deje que lo haga, no de nuevo...

El chico se desvaneció en sus brazos, ante la mirada de todos sus compañeros, Severus lo levanto y salió del laboratorio, con la calidez en su pecho, pero el dolor quemando su piel....

Nota: Hola otro capitulo, vaya este lo hice mas largo en compensación por lo que los he hecho esperar, pero mis ausencias me permitieron estudiar para mis exámenes donde me fue excelente, bueno a las/os que leen mi fanfic un beso y los que se molestan en dejar R/R gracias sus comentarios son los que me permiten seguir. Estoy escribiendo uno nuevo esta en la sección de Remus y Sirius espero lo lean y dejan sus comentarios.


End file.
